Under the Tree
by hpmoofrog
Summary: There is one thing Buzz Lightyear has been dying to do ever since the Christmas tree went up in the Anderson's house. But finding the courage to do so is harder than facing Zurg himself. It's a little late for the holidays... sorry! BuzzxJessie


Author's Notes: Hi there! I wrote this a while ago and uploaded it to my deviantart but I didn't upload it here, which I could have sworn I did, but whatever. This is based on a happy picture taken by the lovely jessiejane10 on dA who let me write this. It's a little late for the holidays, oh well... :)

Oh! And one more thing. I've been working on a new story lately that I might start to upload next week. It's DEFINITELY not as long as Porcelain Cowgirl, and I guess pretty short, but it's got bits of Jessie and Buzz fluff in it that if you enjoyed this story you might like this other one. But I suppose it focuses a lot on Sid Phillips and what happened to him.

Thanks a million!

* * *

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and every toy at Bonnie's house had mixed feelings about the holiday. Sure, it was wonderful to experience the contagious feeling of Christmas cheer and, in some cases, a romantic sort of breeze drifting through the late December air, but being a toy meant always having a sort of fear in the depths of one's stuffing or plastic that they might get replaced by a newer, shiner, all around better toy.

A sort of tension filled the corners of Bonnie's bedroom, similar to the emotion a human feels when they put off Christmas shopping. Each toy had their own business to go about, preparations for new toys and keeping the Christmas decorations out of trouble. Excitement ran high, especially to the newer additions of the family; Andy's old toys still had a memory of when they were with their previous owner, and how quickly the years went by. They all silently felt they needed to appreciate every moment they spent with Bonnie, hoping she would make their time together as memorable as when they were with Andy, and so far she had.

Despite the extra amount of franticness in the Anderson household, one toy could not help thinking to himself about one certain someone the entire day. That toy had been planning something for about a month, ever since he realized the holidays were approaching.

He'd also been putting it off for a month.

Buzz Lightyear stood back to view his owner's room for a moment, to take things into perspective. The girl's room was plastered with things she had made from Daycare, varying from paper snowflakes, foam gingerbread houses, and a pipecleaner reindeer, to paper cup elves, a snowman puppet, and a Santa Clause made from cotton balls.

Buttercup was on the desk, reluctantly allowing Rex to stand on his back to re-tape paper snowflakes they had accidentally knocked down. Woody was on the window ledge, talking to some bizarre Christmas ornaments who, after spending a whole year in a box downstairs, had tried to escape from Bonnie's house forever. Dolly was trying to cheer up Chuckles, who had the Winter downs. And then there was Mr. Potatohead, who mysteriously slipped under the bed, holding paper and other questionable things in his arms, with a mischievous grin on his face.

As curious as Buzz was to see what that was all about, he had other pressing matters to attend to, and by that he meant Jessie, who was on the bed at the time, talking with Mr. Pricklepants.

By that time thoughts had drifted into his mind about a few months ago when he had escaped the wrath of the incinerator, and had shown Jessie what she meant to him. But it'd been awhile since then, and he was afraid she didn't feel that way about him anymore, as he neglected to show her that he still felt the same. As her beautiful bright face was encrypted into in plastic noggin, he again started to become afraid of the thought of losing her.

The action figure swallowed hard, and took uneven steps towards the bed, terrified about what he was about to do. It wasn't hard to climb up the sheets Bonnie left draped over the bed, but this time Buzz felt like he had enormous weights on his feet, increasing every time he got closer to the top.

"I know Woody does not wish to cause a stir of uneasiness in the room, but Mistletoe is simply a tradition! Its classical look is fantastic, and I believe it would add a wonderful Christmas spirit, and perhaps calm down the chaos in this room," Buzz overheard Mr. Pricklepants say.

Then replied the voice of the sweetest person he'd ever met. "I can't argue with ya there, I need to get a hold on one of those."

The flustered space ranger finally reached the top of the bed, clearing his throat.

"Oh hiya Buzz!" Jessie said, dropping the conversation immediately.

Buzz turned to Mr. Pricklepants. "Can, uh, can I talk with J-Jessie alone?" he said, having the odd sensation of his throat feeling like it was being coated with glue. The refined Porcupine nodded, and slipped a secret knowing smile to Jessie before he left.

"What's up?" the cowgirl asked casually, not really expecting what she was about to hear.

"Jess… I, I've been thinking… Tonight, do you wanna… no, forget about it," Buzz struggled.

Jessie got an eager sparkle in her eyes. "What?"

"Just… don't worry about it," Buzz replied helplessly, and then he ran off down the side of the bed.

Silently, the ranger's best friend watched from his perch on the windowsill.

* * *

"Buzz, can I have a word with you?" Woody asked calmly, despite the craziness of that day. Woody had finally convinced the ornaments to stay for another Christmas, which just added the stress to thinking about the next Christmas… Even so, he was in a cheerful mood, enjoying the scent of the live pine tree wafting through Bonnie's bedroom from downstairs.

It was almost eleven at night, and the Andersons had left to spend the night at Bonnie's grandparent's house. Woody had stayed awake a little longer and spotted Buzz sitting on the dresser. The depressed space ranger hadn't done anything for the rest of the day, and when Woody called for him on the ground he hopped off glumly and nodded to the cowboy.

"Buzz, I know you wanna take her under the tree, so why don't you?" Woody started off, crossing his arms.

Buzz's eyes suddenly darted around, looking for the exact spot Jess was, afraid that she might have overheard. He looked over his shoulder and saw her on the bed, sleeping soundly next to Totoro. Buzz's composure was relieved for a moment, until his glance came back to Woody.

"How on Earth did you kn-"

"I heard you talking in your sleep. You need to stop doing that… one of these days you're going to accidentally wake up Bonnie," Woody cut in, smiling to himself. "I don't see what you're so worried about. I bet she's just waiting for you to ask."

"I can't do it, I'm a nervous wreck! I'm never going to be able to ask her," Buzz said sadly, putting his hand behind his neck.

"It's hard when you start out, believe me, I know…" the cowboy said, gazing towards the window. "But if you never tell her how much you love her enough, then you'll regret it when she's gone." Buzz knew exactly who his friend was thinking about, and lowered his eyes, remembering the day the porcelain shepherdess was sold.

Woody looked back at Buzz, and seeing the sorrowful look on his face he snapped out of his melancholy moment. "So what are you waiting for?" The sheriff exclaimed suddenly, giving Buzz an encouraging nudge.

And although Woody had not said much, it was enough, because through his brown eyes he was expressing so much more, only things that Buzz could've comprehended, relating to those wonderful days when Andy was still just a boy, and the two toys first became friends.

Buzz smiled, and left Woody, who walked back towards the window to gaze at the beautiful December moon in the gray skies, snow dusting the roofs of houses where children dreamed of just one more day until Christmas.

The space toy carefully and quietly crept up on the bed, with a new confidence, and shook the sleeping cowgirl awake.

"Ughh… huh? Buzz, do you know what time it is?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

Buzz pressed his finger to his lips and whispered softly. "I want to show you something Jess," was all he said as he bravely took her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs to where the real Christmas tree gleamed gracefully in the living room. The Andersons had forgotten to turn off the lights on the tree, adding to the perfect atmosphere in the room.

The cowgirl got the same sparkle in her eyes as before, and the lights reflected in her eyes. She gripped Buzz's hand, and his heart leapt, but this time he wasn't afraid. He crawled under the base of the tree, beaconing to Jessie, and then positioned himself on the festive tree skirt, gazing up at the lights and branches in the sweet smelling tree. Jessie lied close, her head touching his, hand still clasped to his tightly.

"Buzz… it's beautiful…" she said delicately, putting her free hand in the air, gesturing to all of the lights. They could dimly see a few ornaments, sleeping on branches.

They sat in silence, when Jessie finally closed her bright eyes and fell asleep again, still smiling. A million thoughts ran through Buzz's mind, about how wonderful everything was mostly. He leaned over and kissed the sleeping cowgirls cheek, no more, worrying if she still felt the same, especially since after he resumed to his spot, Jessie whispered a soft "I love you."


End file.
